¡¿Jo-Jo-Jo!
by Anna P Rojas
Summary: "¿Que es la navidad? Es la ternura del pasado, el valor del presente y la esperanza del futuro. Es el deseo mas sincero de que cada taza se rebose con bendiciones ricas y eternas, y de que cada camino nos lleve a la paz" -Agnes M. Pharo.


El Fic pertenece al 2do Concurso del Grupo de Kristanna Fans en Facebook. :B

* * *

 **.**

 **¡¿Jo-Jo-Jo?!**

 _ **.**_

 _"¿Que es la navidad?_

 _Es la ternura del pasado,_

 _el valor del presente y la esperanza del futuro._

 _Es el deseo mas sincero de que cada taza se rebose con bendiciones ricas y eternas,_

 _y de que cada camino nos lleve a la paz"_

 ** _\- Agnes M. Pharo_**

 _ **.**_

¿Navidad? Para él era una época en que no podía salir a trabajar por el mal clima en las montañas, eran las fechas donde todos cantaban las mismas bobas canciones, donde todos prendían esas molestas luces de colores que no lo dejaban dormir en las noches por lo iluminado que quedaba el pueblo, donde los niños se comportaban aún más malcriados queriendo todo, y por si fuera poco hacían fiesta toda la semana de noche buena.

Y ni hablar del "Año nuevo".

La Navidad era de todas las festividades la que menos le importaba, le molestaba e irritaba, algo que nunca festejo por que siendo un niño huérfano no había padre que le diera un regalo diciendo que lo había hecho "Santa", un hombre regordete que se la pasaba de flojo todo el año para regalar juguetes que ni sabía de donde sacaba para los niños de todo el mundo…

¿Qué estúpido había inventado aquello?

Siempre la rechazó, le dio igual y por más de una ocasión se mofó de los que celebraban aquella festividad que solo hacía más ricos a los ricos y más pobres a los pobres.

Y entonces conoció a Anna.

Todo iba bien hasta que llego esa época y él se presentó ese día como si fuera cualquiera sin regalo para la pelirroja, la tristeza que invadió el rostro de la princesa cuando se enteró que a él no le gustaba la navidad lo recordó frustrado, se veía desilusionada como si siempre hubiera estado soñando con ese día, así que al año siguiente le hizo un pequeño regalo para que ella no pusiera esa expresión en su rostro de nuevo.

Regalar algo no significaba que él lo celebraba… ¿verdad?

Y así los siguientes años tuvo que hacer lo mismo, dándose cuenta que tal vez esa época no era tan mala, las navidades con Anna eran cálidas, era una época en donde no podía ir a las montañas pero podía verla todos los días, la época donde escuchaba las mismas bobas canciones pero se volvían arte y melodía cuando las cantaba la pelirroja mientras miraban por el ventanal la nieve caer.

Fue un descubrimiento.

La Navidad tenía sus partes buenas, aunque le seguía dando lo mismo ese viejo gordo.

Sentía que tal vez comenzaba a comprender porque a todos les gustaba tan ciegamente la navidad, sentarse junto a Anna frente a la chimenea, acurrucados mientras ella cantaba o platicaban, salir a jugar una guerra de bolas de nieve, tomar chocolate caliente y ver a la hiperactiva Anna correr por todos lados…

Se avergonzaba un poco de sí mismo cada vez que se emocionaba porque Diciembre se avecinaba, o cuando pensaba "Ya huele a Navidad", una vez incluso se descubrió a si mismo tarareando un villancico mientras subía a las montaña, incluso creyó escuchar a Sven reír.

Y entonces nació Bianca, todo iba bien, sus primeros años las navidades seguían tranquilas como siempre era una bebé después de todo, pero entonces cumplió 5 años y sucedió lo que siempre se negó a hacer, su hija creía ciegamente en Santa, y adoraba la navidad como su madre, esa navidad se convertiría en los padres a los que siempre criticó, le mentiría a su hija sobre un hombre vago que trabajaba solo un día, compraría regalos para ella y el gordo se quedaría con el crédito, tendría que ayudar a poner las decoraciones y tendría que cuidar de que la niña creyera en ese ridículo hombre vestido de rojo.

Gruñó por lo bajo mirando lo que Anna quería que se pusiera.

-Kristoff, solo es por un momento –le pidió su esposa con una sonrisa y ojos de borreguito, como siempre que quería algo.

-No –respondió con firmeza mirando el traje rojo y las barbas y peluca postizas que Anna deseaba que se pusiera.

-Por favor –pidió amablemente tomando su mano suavemente.

-¡No lo haré, ni en un millón de años! –dijo firme con el ceño fruncido, totalmente convencido de que le ganaría a su esposa en algo.

-Kristoff –gruñó amenazante la pelirroja entrecerrando los ojos.

Se miró en el espejo fastidiado, aun no entendía como le hacia su esposa para lograr que hiciera todo lo que quería, ¿Cómo podía caber tanta fuerza en una persona tan pequeña y delgada?

-¿Estás listo? –escuchó la voz de Anna detrás de él- ¡Wa!, te vez muy bien –soltó emocionada llegando a su lado.

La miró vestida también en ropas rojas y una peluca blanca en un recogido sencillo.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú? –preguntó aun enfadado por la situación.

-Soy la señora Claus por supuesto –comentó risueña parándose de puntitas para darle un sonoro beso en los labios, el rubio apenas y se movió- ¡Wa, tu barba pica! –se quejó divertida haciendo sonreír un poco al rubio- Tienes que sonreír Kristoff, eres Santa –le recordó estirándolo de los cachetes.

-Sabes que detesto a ese viejo –le recordó quitando suavemente las manos de la princesa.

La pelirroja arrugo el entrecejo.

-Pero Bianca ama a ese "viejo" –le recordó tranquilamente- Y está muy ilusionada de ver a Santa, no quieres ver su carita triste si no ve a Santa, ¿verdad?

-Me puedo tapar los ojos.

-¡Kristoff! –exclamó Anna entre divertida y enfadada.

-Estoy bromeando –le tranquilizó sonriente.

Anna le miró mal un momento antes de soltar ligeras risas que lograron contagiar al rubio quien se carcajeo también.

Él era Santa.

Era ese viejo gordo que no trabajaba.

Intentó ignorarlo mientras bajaba juntó a Anna por las escaleras y como siempre su linda esposa le hablaba de otra cosa para hacerlo sentir más cómodo al respecto.

Trató de soportarlo de la mejor manera y eso le daba crédito, o eso esperaba, sonreía de una manera "extraña" y "aterradora" como James lo había descrito antes de recibir un codazo de Elsa y una fuerte mirada reprobatoria de Anna, pero no era su culpa, odiaba todo lo que estaba haciendo, las decoraciones, la vestimenta que le causaba un calor tremendo a pesar de estar tan frio el clima, todos los empleados del castillo se le quedaban viendo de manera divertida, mofándose de su existencia (o eso era lo que pensaba él), los guardias parpadeaban sorprendidos y casi pierde la compostura cuando escuchó la carcajada del pelinegro en cuanto lo vio entrar al salón.

Suspiró fastidiado preguntándose por que hacia todo aquello, apenas y soportaba su título de "príncipe"; observó el salón tratando de distraerse, el enorme pino se encontraba en medio rodeado de montones de regalos, para la Reina, el futuro Rey, Anna, la pequeña y muy mimada Bianca, Olaf y para él, muchos eran de parte de ellos mismos y otros de algunos aristócratas para mantener el vínculo armonioso que tenían.

Olaf se encontraba entretenido jugando con Bianca en una parte del salón donde había un montón de nieve acumulada (cortesía de la Reina), mientras hacían figuras de nieve.

Y entonces la pequeña niña de cabello rubio y corto lo miró, sus ojos ambarinos como los suyos se abrieron con asombro al unísono de su boca, sus cachetes ligeramente sonrojados casi desaparecen las pequeñas pecas heredadas de Anna; se levantó entusiasmada corriendo con una facilidad que le hizo recordar a su esposa, la niña no era muy pesada, ni alta pero aun así cuando se lanzó a él lo hizo con un entusiasmo que casi lo tira al suelo.

-¡Santa! –gritó emocionada la niña mirando hacia arriba para poder observar su rostro.

Entonces comprendió porque existía ese gordo.

-¡Feliz Navidad! –exclamó la princesa sonriéndole ampliamente mostrando su sonrisa chimuela mientras se entrecerraban un poco sus ojos alegres.

Entendió porque a todos les gustaba esa fecha.

-Feliz navidad Bianca –murmuró abrazándola con fuerza.

-Tienes la misma voz que mi papá –dijo la niña confundida deshaciendo el abrazo para mirarlo con sospecha.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, podía jurar que Anna lo estaba fulminando con la mirada desde atrás.

-¡No, claro que no! –exclamó un poco asustado aumentando un tono más grave su voz- ¡¿Jo-Jo-Jo?!

Se sintió estúpido tratando de imitar la "risa" que se suponía caracterizaba a Santa, además de que salió más como una pregunta que como a una afirmación, pero pudo respirar aliviado cuando su niña soltó una alegre risita y se lanzó de nuevo a sus brazos.

Tal vez se podía acostumbrar a la Navidad, después de todo fue lo que hizo con los cumpleaños y San Valentín, Anna y su pequeña Bianca hacían que todo fuera más armonioso, incluso las festividades que tanto le fastidiaron en el pasado.

Amaba su familia y estaba pensado en agrandarla un poco más, después de todo su esposa se veía muy bien en ese traje de Señora Claus.

* * *

Primero que nada, Feliz Navidad :DDD (mejor tarde que nunca dddd)

Este si fue un reto, normalmente nunca escribo fics que tengan que ver con las Fechas festivas, Navidad, Año Nuevo, San Valentín etc... no es que las odie, o no las festeje xD todo lo contrario, las disfruto mucho, pero no me gusta escribir sobre estas por que se me hacen muy clichés, el viernes en la noche vi una película navideña con mis papas, estaba tan mala que odie por unos segundos la navidad xDDD

De hecho tenía empezado otra historia para este reto, pero iniciaba muy trágico y no quería amargarles el momento dddd en fin

Esto es lo que pude sacar de mi tratando de no hacer algo tan cursi, ni tan cliché, pero es Navidad y todos hay tantas historias que puede que sea un poco cliché, en fin...

Espero les guste y lo disfruten c: pronto les traeré el capituleishon de "Pintando el Corazón" :B

¡Chorizo con huevo! :D (Feliz Año Nuevo)

.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

 _Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


End file.
